1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sprinkler, and more particularly, to a sprinkler having a bypass tube which introduces water to enter the other end of the sprinkling member to obtain larger volume water to water a larger area.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
The conventional sprinkler is used to water a larger area by introducing water into the sprinkler, the sprinkler has a rotatable sprinkling member which has multiple holes so that the water ejects out from the holes while the sprinkling member is pivoted. By this arrangement, the water can reach a larger area efficiently.
FIG. 1 discloses a conventional sprinkler which comprises a base 80, a connection port 81 for being connected with a hose, and a diving mechanism 90 connected with the connection port 81. The driving mechanism 90 has a collar 91 and a gear box 92. A sprinkling member 82 has one end connected to the driving mechanism 90, the other end of the sprinkling member 82 is connected to a support on the base 80. Water is introduced into the driving mechanism 90 via the connection portion 81 so as to drive the output shaft 93 of the driving mechanism 90. The output shaft 93 activates the gear sets 94 of the gear box 92. The sprinkling member 82 is driven to be pivoted back and forth relative to the base 80 by the driving mechanism 90 via the gear box 92. The water ejects out from the holes 83 of the sprinkling member 82 to water the lawn.
The water is introduced into the sprinkling member 82 from one direction. When the water flows through the parts in the gear sets 94 of the gear box 92, the water is interrupted and the energy of the water is reduced. Therefore, when the water reaches the holes 83 of the sprinkling member 82, the weak energy of the water cannot reach far distance, and the water volume (A) and the sprinkling area (B) both are limited.
The present invention intends to provide a sprinkler to eliminate the shortcomings mentioned above.